


safe haven

by athnvs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Late night talks, My First AO3 Post, Reader-Insert, Sleepy Tsukishima Kei, mentions of injury, ohmygod how do you tag, wrote this at 3 am bc i hate college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athnvs/pseuds/athnvs
Summary: In the midst of grueling college work, endless work shifts, and volleyball training, you were each other’s safe haven.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	safe haven

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this was impulsively written to escape my piling work, hope you enjoy it! let me know if you did and what you think! ☾*✲⋆.

Your sleep comes and goes in a fleet of waves. Your eyes were no match for the heavy lids that you were struggling to keep open. As much as your body aches and your mind screams to rest, your heart says otherwise. You keep on tossing and turning, your position never felt so uncertain in the space you’ve called your bed for the past years. This internal debate was what kept you awake at 11:00 PM; that and the cold spot at your right that you’ve always loathed.

In the four years that you’ve been together, Tsukishima Kei has always been there for you. He knew you and your crazy, impulsive antics, no matter how opposite they were to his. He made sure that you ate before the start of your classes because you always seemed to forget to. While studying together, he only wore one of his earphones because he knew you’ll ask something random out of boredom. When it’s raining, he’ll call you where you were because you always left your umbrella despite his reminders. As subtle as his actions may be, he’s an anchor to your clumsy self; and you’ve always been grateful for that.

“Are you in the library right now?” Kei called on one gloomy Tuesday afternoon. You barely heard him in the hard sounds of the rain. Guilt started to gnaw at your heart as you remember his schedule; he was on the other side of the campus, a long walk against the downpour from where you were right now. 

“Yes,” you meekly replied as you were in the middle of the quiet study hall in the university’s library and, frankly, you were sure that you’ll get a lecture later about your forgetfulness.

“But you don’t have to—” you started to protest but, as always, they were always unheard.

“Stay there, I’ll come and get you.” The call ended with a beep.

But that lecture never came as your boyfriend arrived beside you ten minutes later, his glasses slightly fogged and little splatters of rain on his grey hoodie that escaped his umbrella. 

“Let’s go home,” he reached for your hand and tried to suppress the smile that appears on his face as your warm touch immediately sends sparks. 

You send a sheepish grin his way and Kei playfully rolled his eyes in reply. “Told you so.”

The memory soon fades from your sleep-deprived eyes when you hear the door unlocking. His figure walked into your shared apartment, tiredness evident in his tense shoulders as he slowly removed his duffle bag and shoes. From your spot in the bedroom, you watch him as he walks to the bathroom for a quick shower and a change of clothes. You hear sounds of water as your nose inhales his all too familiar cologne. 

You didn’t know that you had fallen asleep right after that until something warm touches your forehead and wakes you up again. Kei was always one for forehead kisses; not only because it was perfect for your height difference but also he gets to smell the hint of vanilla and cinnamon from your hair. He smiles sleepily at the thought.

“I’m sorry, go back to sleep.” Kei mumbles as he steps into the bed beside you. Finally losing the cold spot you dreadfully hated, you move to his side and rest your head unto his warm chest. Instinctively, he wraps an arm around you and tucks away the stubborn strands of hair that covered your face. Kei frowns as he notices the dark circles around your eyes and the way your lips were slightly chapped. 

Kei knew that you both had busy schedules. He was aware that after classes, while he was training, you were also working at the nearby café to help provide for the expenses. Dates or even hanging out together were getting rare and he always blamed himself for not spending as much time with you. Yet, always the understanding one, you never hated him for it and instead supported him. A memory flashes in his eyes. 

“What happened?” You immediately asked one night he came home from training. As much as he tried to cover his hand behind his back, he knew it wouldn’t do him any good as you would just keep on waiting for him to answer. You’re passionately stubborn like that.

“It’s just a small sprain, nothing too serious.” But it was. And he figured you knew, too. He closed his eyes for a moment. Kei didn’t want you to see him like this: vulnerable, tired, and anxious. He knew you were troubled with enough responsibilities as it is, he didn’t want to bother you.

Yet you never said anything. Kei opened his eyes when he felt a soft touch raising his bandaged hand. He met your calm eyes, which looks down on the white gauze wrapped around his fingers. You led him to the couch and left to get an ice pack. When you came back, you rested his hand onto a pillow and made sure to ice each side. Kei swore he never saw you so concentrated on something—well, except when you’re watching your favorite K-Dramas—eyes focused as you unconsciously bit your bottom lip.

He also swore that you never looked so beautiful. 

“You can always tell me anything, you know.” Your soft voice broke the silence. Finally, your eyes met his golden ones, sending waves of reassurance and understanding. “I’m your safe haven, Kei. Always.” 

Kei gets pulled back into the present when your hand reaches for his cheek. From his clouded gaze, you feel his worry; and so you send another one of your smiles, the special one that he’s always loved, although he also notices how it doesn’t reach your eyes as much because of your current state. “It’s okay, I’ve been waiting for you.” 

“You shouldn't have.” 

“Do you really want to start a fight right now or can we go to sleep?”

Despite his somnolent state, Kei smirks. “I missed you, too.”

He leans once again to kiss your forehead and you sigh at the touch. It was then and there, beneath the sheets and under the bask of the midnight moon, when your internal debate ended. Your eyes surrender in the heavy lids and your heart is in agreement with your body and mind as you prepare for sleep. You didn’t have to toss and turn just to find a perfect spot; because right there, under Kei’s arms, you were certain.

“I love you.”

“And I you.”

**Author's Note:**

> ☾*✲⋆. i'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/AYANAM1S)!


End file.
